


The Thinning of the Veil

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, Drabble, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Thinning of the Veil

"How can you stand it?"

Severus lifted his head and turned toward the teacher sitting to his right. Why the man insisted on trying to make conversation at each and every meal, Severus would never know, but seeing those eyes, this close, made his chest tight.

"Stand what, Professor Potter?"

"This. Halloween." Potter waved his hand toward the jack-o'-lanterns bobbing through the air of the Great Hall. "The sweets, the celebrations. The joy."

Severus heard the pain in his voice and knew what—no, _who_ he was referring to instantly. 

"It was you who lost his parents."

"Yes, I did."

~*~

"I never knew them." Potter's gaze was penetrating and Severus could not look away. "Not like you did."

"If you think for a single moment that your father—"

"Stop it," Potter cut across him. "I know that you don't care that he's dead." He paused, his tone softened when he said, "I'm talking about Mum."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Halloween at Hogwarts does as its intended: it brings us nearer to the dead."

Severus sucked in a breath when he felt a hand—firm, warm, _alive_ —over his, the thrill of Potter's touch making his heart race.

~*~

"Could I interest you in a drink after rounds tonight?" Potter said, pulling his hand back and Severus fighting the urge to chase it.

"I suspect it will be a very long night." Severus frowned thinking about the mayhem that Halloween always wrought. 

"It's all right." Potter shrugged. "I don't sleep well."

"You never did."

To his surprise, Potter laughed. "I was a lot of trouble, wasn't I?"

"You still are," Severus said, lips twitching.

Potter grinned. "So you'll come? I've got a bottle of Glendronach...."

"You can't imagine I could say no to that." 

Not that he wanted to.


End file.
